What a Chibi World We Live In
by ratsupporter
Summary: Need 3 reviews before i'll add next chapter. The Yugioh cast is sent back into the virtual world by Noah. Except this time they are chibis and will have to participate in activities such as a maze, a dueling tournament, and possibly a guess the character


**I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**What A Chibi World We Live In**

**Chapter 1: The Transformation**

**Noah: _Huh, I wasn't deleted. I wish I had been because now I can't escape. If I can't escape then they will join me here in the virtual world. How? Wait. I remember father telling me that it is easier to bring chibis here because they are smaller amounts of data._**

**Joey knocked on Yugi's grandfather's shop door.**

**"Coming." Yugi said as he headed for the door. Then there was a bright flash of white light. After his eyes had focused Yugi opened the door.**

**"Hi, Joey."**

**"Hey, Yug!"**

**"It's about time you got here. We couldn't start the dueling without you." Joey remained silent.**

**"Joey, what's wrong"**

**"You..."**

**"Huh."**

**"You don't look normal."**

**"Now that you mention it, Joey you don't either."**

**"Yugi what's the matter with us?" Tristan asked as him, Tea, Duke, and Serenity came down stairs.**

**"I don't know, but apparently it's affected all of us."**

**"It's probably some sickness we all spread to each other." Joey replied.**

**"If you would think, Joey, sicknesses can't make people shorter and fatter." Tea said as she remembered a book she had read.**

**"This reminds me of those characters Tristan and Joey showed me in a comic book. What were they called?" Duke asked.**

**"They're chibis. You must not read like we do." Tristan remarked.**

**"No, I've just evolved to novels."**

**"That was cold, man." Joey said glaring at Duke for a few seconds.**

**"Joey, it's okay I was just kidding." Duke replied.**

**"Guys maybe we should check the news. It might have some answers." Serenity suggested.**

**"She's right the news might have some answers." Tea added. They all crowded around the TV. Grandpa came in with a box of pizza.**

**"Do you kids want some pizza?" Grandpa asked.**

**"Grandpa do you notice anything different about us?" Yugi asked.**

**"Yes, you and your friends gained weight."**

**"No, Grandpa we all have been turned into chibis."**

**"Oh. Pizza."**

**"Sure. I can always eat pizza." Joey said as he grabbed the pizza box. Then Yugi turned the TV on to the news:**

_**The lady on the news said,**_

_**"Now we switch to our special reporter Natalia Johnson, who is currently at Kaiba Corporation to discuss the current issue."**_

_**"Hi, I'm Natalia Johnson and I'm at Kaiba Corporation where president Seto Kaiba will adress this issue."**_

_**"I gaurantee that Kaiba Corporation nor myself are responsible for the situation." Kaiba said. He then began to walk towards the exit.**_

_**"Wait. Mr. Kaiba, what about the speculations that this is the result of secret experiments with your virtual reality program?" Natalia asked.**_

_**"These speculations are completely false." Kaiba then left.**_

_**"I guess that's all. See you all again at 9 o'clock this evening."**_

**Tea then turned the TV off.**

**"Oh, yeah that's great Kaiba's also chibi!" Joey said nearly in tears of laughter.**

**"Can you imagine what this is doing to him." Tristan replied.**

**"Seto, that was great. The reporters won't be bugging you anymore." Mokuba said as he caught up to his older brother.**

**"Yes, but I have to fix this. It could ruin Kaiba Corporation's reputation."**

**"I know. We can't really do anything though."**

**They then climbed into the black limosine and headed home. In the limosine Kaiba opened his laptop.**

**"Checking today's progress?" Mokuba asked.**

**"Yes." Kaiba then moved the mouse towards the progress file, but in it's place was a new unlabeled file. He then opened the file and it read:**

_**Seto, I may not be able to escape at the moment, but you, Mokuba, Yugi, and his friends shall join me. Eventually, I shall escape, but the rest of you shall remain trapped and forgotten as I was for years.**_

**"It can't be." Kaiba said wonderingly.**

**"What?" Mokuba asked.**

**"How could Noah have survived, he should have been deleted."**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know, but he's returned."**

**"He can't be." Then there was another bright flash of white light.**


End file.
